The Road to Junon
by Snowflake2
Summary: What were Sephiroth and Zack like before the war? (Very slight shonen ai if you look for it.)


The Road to Junon  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I was inspired to start writing again. Anyway, this fic has slight shonen ai, and if you flame me, I shall laugh at you. This is supposed to be about Sephiroth's pre-war life in Soldier. After all, one doesn't just become a general when a war starts, right? Anyway, enjoy! (Or not.) And as always C&C welcome.  
  
"Hey, we're almost there you know!" Sephiroth cracked open one emerald eye and looked at the young man in front of him. He couldn't for the life of him understand the young man's attempts to engage him in conversation. Of course, he would never admit that he didn't understand it. He shut the eye again without giving the black-haired man a reply.  
  
"Heeeeelllllooooo, did you hear me?" Why did he persist? It should be obvious that Sephiroth had no wish to talk with him. Anyway, he knew they were approaching their destination. He continued to ignore the man until the vehicle was suddenly jolted, and it stopped. We can't be at Junon already.. He inwardly sighed and stood.  
  
"What is happening?" He directed the question with a cool and indifferent authority.  
  
"I don't know," If the black-haired man cared that Sephiroth was finally talking to him, he didn't show it.  
  
"Hey, Zack! There's a monster to fight out here. Better yet, both of you come out here."  
  
Sephiroth casually sauntered out to the front of the vehicle. He drew his Masamune and assumed the ready to strike position. He jumped, ready to smite the creature down, and just as he did so, he heard a howling shriek behind him. He turned to strike the other monster, but found there was no need. The young man, Zack?, stood with his outdrawn Buster Sword held over the now dead monster.  
  
Once they were back into the vehicle, Zack continued to try and engage in small talk.  
  
"That was some fight, wasn't it? That was a pure adrenaline rush! I hope I get to do that more often!"  
  
For once actually answering him, Sephiroth peered upward. "Not really. I could have handled it."  
  
"Well, then, why didn't you hear the second monster until it shrieked when I killed it?" Zack seemed mildly annoyed. "Anyway, I've got to get all of this blood off me! I reek! You should shower too." With this, he threw his shirt on the ground, grabbed a towel, and walked into the shower, whistling a highly annoying, well, it was annoying to Sephiroth anyway, song.  
  
Sephiroth pondered the last words Zack had said. His reaction was NEVER that slow. He should have been able to make a clean, quick fight of it, but instead, he had chocked. He also agreed to the shower. The odds that he would get promoted if he presented himself in THIS fashion were dismal at best. He shed his leather jacket, and noticed a deep cut on his left arm. He shrugged it off, not noticing that the other man had come out of the shower. The other man had entered, usually perky spikes falling down, making him look almost comical, except for the expression of concern that graced his face. Now what would he be concerned about? Sephiroth got his answer a second later.  
  
"You're hurt." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Zack bent closer to him, examining the wound.  
  
"Why does it matter? It isn't deep enough to be a severe impairment to my fighting ability."  
  
"Maybe not, but it HAS to hurt. And it matters because that's what comrades do. They look out for each other."  
  
Forgetting the shower for the moment, Sephiroth reflected on that. He had never needed looking after. And he certainly didn't need it now. He took off his shirt and began on his pants, until he noticed that the younger man was still staring at the wound on his arm. He glared, and Zack looked away quickly, almost as though he was embarrassed or something of that nature.  
  
After showering, Sephiroth tied his hair back and left his shirt and jacket off. They were blood stained, and anyhow, they would only bother his arm more. As much as he hated to admit it, it DID hurt.  
  
"Sephiroth?" Sephiroth was almost startled. He had forgotten about the younger man's presence in the room. "Are you sure that your arms alright?"  
  
"Fine," he replied shortly, and could almost see Zack wince.  
  
"Junon!!!!" The call ran out, and Sephiroth promptly changed into a spare pair of clothes, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm, and stepping out.  
  
A lazy arm came crashing down on his shoulder. "Well, seems like this will be our home for a little while. Jeez, it's so dismal.." Zack looked around, then he saw how his arm was still slung over Sephiroth's shoulders, and quickly released it, as though it was on fire.  
  
Later, Sephiroth was checking the rooming assignments. He was paired with Zack. He started to pick up his things, but a set of arms, accompanied by black spiky hair, got them first.  
  
"Let me get these. Even though you don't say so, your arm is bugging you. I got my stuff up to the room first. Now go!"  
  
Sephiroth felt slightly awkward, not knowing why the man was behaving as he was, however, he followed Zack up to their room. It was a beautiful room, but that was not what Zack's attention was on. Zack really didn't understand it. He seemed to be magnetically drawn to the gorgeous, silver- tressed man.  
  
"Well, welcome to our new home, friend." He said it with a big grin on his face. 


End file.
